


αγάπη της ψυχής,το μίσος του νου

by orphan_account



Series: I Know You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hate, I suck at this, Jealousy, Magic, Monsters, Multi, No really badass, Racism, Reader is kinda baddass, Reader likes Greek and german, Resentment, Sadness, Short Reader, Speciesism, Tall Sans, sans is a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A human with a strong soul runs into the well known skeleton we know and love. Papyrus.As he sets out to make friends with them, he and his friends are learning more than they anticipated.The reader though, is making one of them go crazy.The title translates to: Love of the soul, hatred of the mindIn Greek. Story is one English!





	1. WHAT IS THIS?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. I hope you all like this. I lost heart on the other one because of everything, but I have this. I hope you all enjoy.

It was a bright and beautiful day. Birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming bright. The sun shone and made the world seem calm and happy. But unfortunately, do those of the monster race, it was not so. It was the anniversary, of one year, of their surfacing. Humans, a lot of which, were angry and malicious. They were angry that after everything, the monsters were treated with kindness, and given, although limited, rights.

 

On this day, of large celebration, you were out running, barely breaking a sweat at that. You were focused on the soft music flowing in through your blue earbuds. You had a determined look, and your eyes focused on nothing but the path before you. You were determined to get stronger, and defend yourself. Not with violence. No, not after last time.

 

On of your favorite songs began to play, the beat helping you to move faster, and making your heart beat stronger. A large smile split your lips, and you broke out into a fast run. You could do it, you were almost to the normal checkpoint. You pushed your legs to move faster, hoping your muscles would make it to that point. You were almost here. You could make it just a few more fee-

 

You fell flat on your ass. Your eyes went wide and you stopped moving completely. You were completely shocked and couldn't seem to focus. There was a set of red boots in front of you, attached to a set of femurs, clothed in shorts. You looked all the way up as the monster spoke.

 

"WHY HELLO HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? I KNOW YOU MUST BE SURPRISED BY MY PRESENCE, BUT SURELY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE GROUND." His voice was low, but had a nasal effect, making it sound higher. Dark eyesockets and a large smile stared down at you. His voice was incredibly loud, but you could handle it.

 

"UHM.....Yeha, sure...." You stood up, your tiny, although muscular, form barely compared to his height of like, seven feet. You stated up, eyes large and round as you studied him. He was, a skeleton. It freaked you out a bit, but with everything that has happened, it isn't too surprising. "I...uhm. Sorry for running into you and all. I... Wasn't paying attention."

His smile grew larger. "NONSENSE. IT HAPPENS, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU AREMIN MY  _GREAT_ PRESENCE." You smiled at his vain, but adorable behavior. He held his hand out and helped you stand up. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME SMALL HUMAN?"

 

Ouch. He called you small. 

 

Okay, you are small, but still. You gave him your name and smiled up at him. You stood akwardly as he contemplated what to do next.

 

"WELL! I'M JUST BE GOING! BUT IN TURN FOR YOU RUNNING INTO ME, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRADE NUMBERS?"He was very excited, so you agreed. His enthusiasm could not be shot down. A part of you seemed to think this was cliché. Déja vú. 

 

You walked away, head hurting slightly. You shrugged slightly, fine with it. Your music still drifted on, long forgotten as you pocketed your phone.

 

Later that night you would get a text.

 

#xxx-xxxx?

*knock knock

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to work. Answers a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is. It's going to be that way for awhile. I hope you all like! Leave some suggestions in the comment if you want!

You popped your back, stretching your arms above your head. You let out a soft groan as the light of early morning leaked in through your blinds. You smiled softly. You loved the mornings. It was your favorite time of day, even though most of the time you wanted to go back to sleep. It was your favourite because of the hope, and light and everything that went with it. It was hope that pushed you each morning.

 

As you got dressed for work, the front door opened. Your face lit up with excitement, and you dashed out of your room, sans pants. (Hehehe) You dashed down the stairs and almost fell on your face. You looked up and shouted,"HEY!"

 

Nick laughed at your expression. He though you were a riot. "Hey. Where's your pants?" He laughed as you dashed back up the stairs to get them on. He was always happy to see you happy. It was rare to see you so excited for anything at all.

 

You came back down, still excited. "You got food?" You asked, voice full of enthusiasm. Nick laughed and held the food out. As you dug though to grab yours he spoke.

 

"So, babe. You know the guy from work, the monster?" He asked, green eyes trained on yours. His black hair framed his face perfectly, with a strong jaw and thin lips. The first time you met him, you asked if he was Tom Hiddleston in disguise. He waited patiently for a response.

 

"Yeah, the skeleton dude right?" He nodded as you took a bite of your breakfast sandwich. He leaned over the counter, his left hand, his dominant one, cradling his face.

 

"He's been coming into work, looking really tired and all lately. So, I asked him his name, it's Sans by the way, and he looked a little surprised. We ended up having a whole conversation, and he invited me over to some monster bar at six tonight. Would you uh, wanna go?" He smiled. He knew you needed more friends. Especially after everything that happened.

 

You nodded slowly. "Yeah, I might be late but, text me the address later, and I'll be there for ya. Don't be drunk by the time I get there though.' you laughed, eyes closed as you tried desperately to keep them down.

 

His eyes widened and he let out a guffaw. "How dare you!" He exclaimed in false bravado. "It was only that one time! "

 

Yeah, he had gotten drunk at five o'clock in the afternoon, waiting for you to show up, on monster drinks. The next morning he swore to never drink them again. Monster liquor was hard as hell.

 

You laughed at him and told him you were sure he could handle it on his own. You finished your breakfast and grabbed your keys. "See ya later babe." You laughed as he waved you off, trying to talk with a full mouth.

 

\------

 

You sat in the comfy chair, taking a break from waitressing, with your phone in your hand.

 

That text was bothering you. You had only given your phone number to one peron-monster- and you highly doubted he would text without capital letters.

 

You pursed your lips slightly, and decided you might as well answer the text. No harm right? You smiled slightly, and responded.

 

You-

*Who's there?

 

You got another text only a moment later, but not from that number.

 

THE GREAT SKELETOR-

*HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS TONIGHT! THEY ARE QUITE INTERESTED. I WOULD ALSO LIKE FOR YOU TO MEET MY BROTHER!

 

You smiled at his way of tecpxting, but frowned as you realized you had to be somewhere else. You sighed and thought of what to say. You didn't want to break his poor heart, but shrugged and tried to come up with a response.

 

Little Human-

*I'm sorry Papyrus. I gotta be somewhere tonight. I could maybe meet your friends another time?

 

THE GREAT SKELETOR-

*IT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN! I AM SURE YOU WILL MEET THEM SOON!

 

If only he wasn't so right.


End file.
